A Night of Dreams
by LoveShipper
Summary: Laura's prom is coming up. All she wants to do is spend it with the man of her dreams. Good thing her dream man feels the same way. A Raura story.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a tweet I read on twitter so thank that person for the idea. This story idea might be a year too early but I might as well write while the idea is hot in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy this and don't report it to the directors of the site for this being a story about two real life this fluffy, sweet and romantic as well as hilarious story that I present to you guys. Please don't take.

Journal of Laura Marano

April,15th, 2014

I have never been so nervous in my entire life to do something I need to do. And I have been acting since I was 6 which is never an easy business to be in. There is of course the whole audition process which may aid in the lowering of self esteem, being unsure about actually having talent and a future in the acting business.

But what I am about to do, I know will sends chills down my spine, the butterflies in my tummy to flutter like mad and my stomach to clutch like mad until it hurts. When that happens i want to do whatever it takes to get that uneasy-almost pukey feeling out of there before I embarass myself.

You think going to audition after audition complete with rejection would prepare a girl to do something nerve wracking. I mean all I had to do was ask the guy of my dreams to go with me to a simple school event. But according to my butterlfies in my tummy, this event is major nerve wracking in itself.

You are probably asking who the guy of my dreams is and why I am so nervous to ask him to a life event. I will answer all your questions and hopefully you will understand. First of all, some of you will be dumbstruck when I tell you but some will be like "Tell us something new. We already knew you loved him" so here we go.

I am head over heels, don't want to live without, thank God everyday that he was put into my life, hoping and praying he feels the same way or I'll be crushed in love. The guy is one of the sweetest, charming, kindest, down to earth, romantic but not cheesy, hilarious, talented and one of my best friends ever (drumroll please) Ross Shor Lynch.

Now everyone is asking me: "Laura if you are so in love with Ross, why on earth haven't you told him before now and why are you so nervous to ask Ross a simple question?." Here is the answer, Ross is my best friend and if I ever did anything to alter one of the best friendship in the negitive way, I wouldn't forgive myself. That is how much Ross and our friendship means to me.

I am not fully blind. Even though Ross is a total flirt when we are together, his body language, the tone of his voice and the way acts around me changes. It is more of a guy trying with minimum words to tell the girl who is important and who he cares for how much he loves her. So I should know that he shares the same feelings as me or at least I am hoping I am not seeing the things I want to see.

I want to invite Ross to my school's prom but I don't want things to become awkward between us. I mean usually people who are in a romantic relationship go together so they can slow dance in each other's arms and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as the world disappears.

Not to say that I didn't throughly enjoy the slow dance that "Austin" and "Ally" shared in "Club Owners and Quinceaneras" and the amount of practicing Ross and I shared. I swear we both screwed up on purpose just so we would be able to stay in each other's personal space for as long as we could before it was impartative we pull apart.

My hands smelled like the cocoa butter hand cream that he uses for hours afterward, then again I tried not to wash my hands for as long as I could. And don't get me started on the calming techniques I used that night; yoga, bubble bath, sitting on my bedroom floor breathing deeply and of course giving myself 10 minutes to fangirl like a madwoman before moving on.

I guess my fangirling session was so loud and boisterious that Nessa came rushing into my room asking me if I was ok cause she heard me from downstairs. But she totally forgave me when I told her of why I was making such a ruckus and hung on my every word as I retold of the sweet, special, magical and romantic moments of my day. She is as much of a hopeless romantic as me so there have been lots of fangirling about our dream guys.

Since Nessa figured out that I had fallen in love with Ross though that wasn't too hard to see. Apparently Ross and I aren't exactly subtle when it comes to our feelings for each other. She and I have spent a lot of nights planning out each and every detail of how Ross and I should confess our love after I gush about the sweet and romantic moment Ross and I or or characters shared during the day.

I wrote down what exactly i wanted to say to Ross and practiced in the mirror until i was certain I could ask Ross to be my prom date without stuttering, I am surprised that I can actually have a complete and understandable conversation with Ross. When he looks me in my eyes or should I say my soul with those beautiful hazel pools of gorgoeusness, I become a Laura puddle of mush.

Tommarrow is the day so wish me luck diary. i am going to need it.

End of Journal Entry

Laura was so nervous when she woke up that she felt like she was going to be sick, thankfully she wasn't. So after a few steady and deep breaths, she dressed in one of her lucky outifts; a ruby red dress that flitters around her knees and a white cardigan complete with wedge sandles with her hair curled.

She found Ross in the hair and make-up department with Gretal-Anna. With a deep breath, Laura walked in, smiled, sat down in the chair while saying "hi" to Gretal, the 25 year old young woman who treated the cast like younger siblings.

"Hey girlie. Ok let's get you into the chair and make you beautiful though that shouldn't be hard. I haven't found any make-up that can outshine your natural beauty so this shouldn't take long. By the way, my niece was telling me the hustle and bustle of her upcoming prom aka what dress she should wear and how it is going to be so romantic to slow dance with her boyfriend. So little missy, is your school's prom coming up? Have you thought about your dress? The guy you want to dance and laugh the night away? Come on girlie details."Gretal said with her snappy and witty speech.

"Well yes my school's prom is coming up and I have my ideal prom date. He is my dream guy, he is sweet, sensitive, romantic , easy to talk to and be around. Did I mentioned he is extremely handsome. I hope when I ask him he will say "yes" Laura said as she tried to look at Ross from the corner of her eye.

Ross's eyes were blazing with envy, anger and jealous complete with fists clentched as Laura was talking. This made Laura's heart leap in delight as it was confirmation that there was a strong possibility that he felt the same about her. Gretal semeed to get the hint that Laura had been describing Ross though it wasn't exactly a set secret about the true feelings of the two teens.

There was even a bet between Calum, Raini, Ross and Laura's families and the crew about when Ross and Laura will gather the courage to admit their love to the person they have been in love with since the first table read. And from the description of Laura's dream guy and Ross's reaction to the possibility of another guy having won his fair maiden's heart made Gretal squeal with happiness inside. _It looks like whoever picked the week of April 15th is going to be $5x 14 bucks richer. I have to look at the list of the people who is on the bet. I think it was Vanessa._

"Oh i am sure your dream man would never ever have the nerve to say no (gives Ross a pointedly look as if to say "open your eyes boy, she was talking about you but he was pretending to be off his own world).

You are a total sweetie so any guy would have to be crazy not to fall instantly in love with you. I have a feeling your dream guy is just as in love with you as you are with him so all you need to do is ask. The he will say yes while trying to look and sound cool but fail and then you two kids can start your own love story.

Oh shoot, I forgot the special clips i wanted to put in your hair in my car so I am going to go get them." Gretal said as she thought of an excuse to leave the room. With her gone, Gretal was hoping Laura would have the chance to ask Ross to her prom and maybe even admit he was the guy she was describing.

Things got silent in the room while Laura gathered all her nerve to tell Ross that her detailed description of her dream man was actually a thin veiled description of him. Even if this was not the place Laura ever thought she would open her heart to Ross but hey if the universe thought it was the right time then so be it.

"Um Ross, speaking of proms, if you aren't too busy though I am sure you probably have a R5 thing to do or a family thing cause you are a very busy young man. But I was wondering if you would mind being my date?

I totally understand if you say no but I thought wouldn't it be fun to go to my prom with one of my best friends" Laura rambled on while wringing her hands in worry and anticipation of Ross's answer. His answer could either make her super happy or in a rush to salvage hers and Ross's friendship if he said no.

" Laura I would do anything for you, even if it means missing out on a family thing cause you are one of the most important person besides my family in my life. So never be worried about asking me anything. I would love to go to prom with you but what your dream man?

Won't he be mad about not being asked to escort you to the prom first?" Ross said with two balls in his stomach. There was happiness at being asked to escort a young woman he had been falling in love with since the beginning to anywhere that he could be alone with Laura and a ball of sadness about Laura being in love with someone other then himself.

"Awww you are such a sweetheart Ross Lynch. Don't worry about my dream man, one day he will understand the depth of my feelings for him. He is being shy about how he really feels for me.

OMG we are going to have so much fun together" Laura said while trying to balance the fact that once again Ross had melted her heart with few words and trying to hold down her gushing and squealing at the fact that she was going to prom with the man of her dreams until she was safely in her dressingroom.

"Well I gotta go. Darn it cause I was enjoying spending some time with you, it seems like we are always busy with stuff. I miss my Ross-Laura time. But I gotta go, see you later beautiful." Ross said as he gave Laura a little kiss on the crown of her head and then walked backwards towards the door like he wanted to file her image in his mind for as long as he could.

Laura bounced in her seat when Gretal came back to do her hair and make-up and practically ran to her dressingroom. Once the door was closed Laura's excitement, joy and happiness burst through and the room was filled with a combination of bouncing around the room with lots of squeals and rambles of words of excitement that only Laura could understand .

Once Laura tired herself out from the immense happiness she was feeling. She just needed to get her second wind is all and she was about to get it. I mean when a girl has this exciting news to share, who better to share it with but your best friend?

So once Laura collapsed onto her couch, a mile wide smile with hints of remaining happiness dancing in her chocolate orbs, she texted Raini. Her fingers flew over the keyboard so they were blurs of light. She had barley sent it when Raini's response came back in capital letters: "OMG ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU FINALLY DID SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ROSS. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. HOLD ON I WILL BE THERE IN TWO MINUTES TO FANGIRL WITH YOU AND HELP YOU PLAN OUT ROSS AND YOURS' MAGICAL NIGHT.

True to her word, Raini was there within seconds. The instant Raini was in the room, there was more jumping up and down while holding on tight to the other's arms and yelling "Yeah! Yeah!" Then once that gush fest was over, Laura had to go over each and every detail of how she had asked Ross.

"Ok so now the fangirling is over for now, let's talk about clothes and hair. Do you have any ideas of what kind of dress you want to wear? I would say that the best kind of dress for your body shape would be a short bubble style dress either one shoulder or strapless.

Please for the love of all that is holy don't put your hair in that off to one shoulder thing (see "Tickets & Trashbags"). Then Ross won't be be focusing on how beautiful you look and falling even more in love with you. He will be fixing your hair all night,not that you or him would mind the excuse to touch." Raini said in what seems like one breath as she lounged on the couch. Her neck was getting tired of watching Laura pace back and forth as the thoughts of what she needed to do to make sure this prom was magical for both her and Ross. She had time to glance over her shoulder with a "very funny" look for Raini's last comment.

"Ok breathe Raini. Sheesh is that how I sound when i ramble? Anyway, as the best friend you know and love, I spent most of last night daydreaming about my favorite dress, the one that will make me look like a mature and beautiful 18 year old that Ross won't be able to keep his eyes off. I have decided that I would like my dress to be flowy, not puffy and strapless so I can feel like a princess gliding around the floor with my Prince Charming." Laura said as she brought her laptop over to the couch to collapse beside Raini.

For the next hour the girls went through what seemed like hundreds of dresses online. Laura and Raini both decided that the best way to figure out the perfect dress for Laura that fits her personality and body type is to go to as many dress stores as possible.

To get a guys' POV , Laura wanted to make sure that whatever dress she wore would make Ross's jaw drop, eyes bug out and his tongue get tied. Any other response wasn't acceptable for Laura. She wanted Ross to have a serious conversation with his brain and heart after the prom.

Laura caught up with Calum as she was leaving, he pulled her aside and gave her a "big brother" hug: "Awww I am so proud. My little sissy took the first step towards her own happines. I am glad that you finally took our advice and did something about your obvious feelings for Ross.

I am surprised that I am not deaf by the amount of screaming and squealing Ross was doing after you asked him. Not to mention the floor didn't collapse from the amount of jumping he was doing. Believe me he is super duper happy to be spending a night with you all lovey dovey. So if you need help with your dress, I am so your man. "

Laura was speechless for a few minutes. But once she got her wits back she hugged Calum back: "Thanks Cal. I always knew that I could count on my "big brother" for fashion advice cause not everyone can pull off "Dez's" original styles but someone who knows something about fashion. If you can handle a day with us girls you are more then welcome to join us for dress shopping. It will be nice to have a guys' opinion."

The next few weeks went by super duper fast. It seemed like every free minute she had, Laura was online checking to see the newest dresses in stock at the local dress shops. She printed them off so when she and her little posse of Rydel, Vanessa, Raini and Calum went they went to the store. It seemed like no matter what kind of dress, style or color, she tried on, not everyone liked it. There was never a dress that rated 10 out of the 4 people out there. Laura felt like she was about to give up finding the dress that made her feel beautiful and knew inside that this was "the dress"

Until the gang went into "Chic Boutique" and after the fourth dress Laura got the response she was looking for: smiles from ear to ear from everyone, a big "10" from all and proclaimations of how beautiful she looked in that dress. _This is the dress that I will be wearing on the magical night when I will be in the man of my dreams' arms drowing out the world. Can't wait for Ross to see my dress. I hope he thinks I am the most beautiful girl he has ever seen._

Note: I am being super mean right now. I am allowing the readers to describe or send me a picture of the dress that they believe Laura should wear and I will pick my fave.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Anybody miss me? :D Sorry it took me so long to get to this chapter but I had a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. Sorry if the prom isn't accurate. I have never been to one so i am totally guessing. Anyway, here is the second and last chapter to this story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

The next few months went by fast but not fast enough that Laura didn't feel the stress and pressure of her two jobs. Her jobs entailed final exams with its late night studying of at least two topics a night in order to a good grade in the class. And of course, her job at the studio which usually consisted of waking up at 5 am, working 8 hours and then getting home at 6 which didn't leave a lot of time to relax before bed.

Good thing that Laura was a hard-working student who didn't mind the extra workload. She had been called a dork before because she actually is excited to go to school and eager to listen to the teacher so she could absorb as much new information as she could. Laura was proud to say that she loved learning new things about the world and sharing that information with others.

Laura took the extra work with the same smile and happy go lucky-I-can-handle-it-and-still-have-time-for- fun attitude she always had. So while her classmates chewed their fingernails, drank cups of coffee for the long nights and stressed out about the possibility of failing or forgetting the materials when it was test time, she stayed relatively calm and positive.

Laura's extra worry and stress was about the prom and the fact that she would be spending the night with the man of her dreams in what she hoped it would be a romantic night for both of them. She had been to many school dances and slow danced with some of the guys but it was awkward in a bad way.

She wouldn't be looking at her dance partner but her own feet to make sure that she didn't step on the guy's feet. If she did, she would usually end up getting the evil eye from the guy after stepping back from her, dropping his hands. Her face would go beet red in embarassment as she felt everyone's eye would be on her and she would make a hasty exit to get away from the criticism of others.

Laura was slightly a better fast dancer, she let the music go into her heart until it moved her limbs to the beat in slightly coordinated movements. Though she still prefered to dance her heart out in her room with no witnesses to laugh at her silly moves, though not as silly as Ally.

So the prom with Ross was one of her top worries, she was just so darn afraid that she would be the awkward, tripping her own feet and tongue, lovesick girl that everyone will be staring and laughing at the entire night. She would die with embarassment and hide away from the world for who knows how long if she did anything to make Ross feel embarassed or wish he hadn't said yes to be her date.

Laura tried to tell her heart that Ross would never ever be embarassed by her awkward and slightly dorky behaviour, no matter what she said or did. They have been best friends for 2 years so they were comfortable with the other's silliness, dorkiness and unqiueness that made them who they are.

They both knew they were loved and accepted by their best friends no matter what so unleash the inside dork. She knew that Ross loved her the way she was and wouldn't change her for anything, two of many wonderful qualities that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

She just hoped that Ross loved her as more then a best friend. She had been in love with him and dropping as many as she could subtle hints of her feelings in flirting, caring and sweet words and gestures for 2 years. She would die with happiness if the prom opened his eyes to the fact that his dream girl, the one he had been waiting for, was right in front of him and was her.

Laura just wanted the prom to be a dream come true; a night to remember. She wanted it to be like the proms she saw in the movies and read in romance novels. Everything that happens is sweet and romantic where you could feel the true love, sparks and chemistry between the couple leaping off the screen or pages.

"Laura, sweetheart. Why are you dancing with your teddy bear? Honey, I know you are nervous about dancing with Ross but sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Dancing is just letting the music move your feet to the time of the beat and slow dancing is just taking small steps to the sides as you slowly turn.

Honey, you are a good dancer. I have seen worse dancers and you are not one of them. You just need to get rid of that little voice in your head telling your negative things about your dancing skills and dance your little heart out. But if you want, I can be your dance instructor" Damiano Marano said with fatherly love and wisdom.

"Thank you Daddy. Of course I am nervous about dancing with Ross. How many times have I told mom or you of the angry, what-is-wrong-with-you? glares I have gotten from the boys who have asked me to dance? I don't want Ross to be one of those boys, even though I know he isn't that type of guy who would ever embarass me or make a big deal out of nothing.

He is too much of a gentlemen to do anything but smile lovingly at me, take me by the hand and gently and tenderly guide me in the way of dancing. Even if he has to count out the steps out loud the entire night he will do it to make me feel as comfortable as possible. That is one of the reasons why I love, I mean like, him; his kindness towards my uniqueness." Laura said as she went into a slight lovedaze, like every other moment she gushed about him to others.

Her dad just smiled as once again his youngest daughter gushes about the man she has fallen for, went over to the cd player and started up a slow song. Then it was dancing time which consisted of her dad letting Laura step on his feet so she could be shown the tiny steps to be taken while counting them out.

"There you go princess. You are now all ready to dance the night away with your Prince Charming and for him to sweep you off your feet into your happily ever after. Now you can put that pretty active little mind of yours to rest and use the energy on how you are going to tell Ross you love him." Mr Marano said as he kissed Laura's forehead and left the room.

"Oh great now I have something else to think about, thanks dad. Now I have to think about how to express my love for Ross without making it too obvious but obvious enough that he gets the point. I mean I don't want it to be too obvious that he is rushing to think of a gentle way to let me down cause he doesn't feel the same way. But in another way, I want to make sure he knows that I have fallen in love with him. Argh I am so confused." Laura rambled on as she paced her room.

"Sissy, stop fretting. There is no way that Ross would ever ever not love you the way you love him. I have been talking to Rydel and she says that Mr Loverboy can't stop gushing about you. Plus come on you two haven't been exactly subtle when it comes to your true feelings. If you don't believe me I wrote down all the sweet, romantic and fangirl moments I have observed and the ones you have so lovingly gushed about in a journal if you need proof.

Just be the sweet, adorkable, down to earth, hopeless romantic, caring and easy to talk to and be around young lady that Ross fell in love with. If you do, the prom will be one of the most magical, romantic and sweetest night for the both of you. That shouldn't be too hard since you both have been yourselves for 2 years.

So all you need to do is get all beautiful, even though Rossy boy would think you looked beautiful in a pastic bag. And stop freaking out so much" came the witty older sister advice from Vanessa who had been listening to their father's wise advice.

Laura took her older sister's advice and flopped backwards onto her bed, thinking really hard about what her dad and sister had said. She also brainstormed how she would tell Ross her love in the most memorable and romantic way. By the end of the night she wanted to say she had her own fairy tale ending with the man of her dreams. She only had a week to think of it.

_One Week Later_

Ross was shifting from foot to foot, trying to gather the courage to ring the doorbell that he had previously never had trouble ringing when he was spending time with Laura and her family. He once again brushed away any imaginary lint off his maroon buttoned shirt, fixed his bright red tie for the fourth time and smoothed a hand down his black pants to have somethng to do with his hands.

Mrs Marano opened the door and smiled maternally at the young man she had come to love as a son and who she knew her youngest loved. He was gently pulled him into the house and into her arms for a warm and welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek before calling to Laura that her date was here.

When Laura glided down the stairs, Ross's mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. He heard bells, angels singing and it was like all he could see was Laura as the house and Mrs Marano disappeared. But it wasn't his fault; she looked like an angel, no a goddess or even better his gorgeous Princess.

Laura was dressed in a strapless dark red chiffon dress with a darker red ribbon around the waist whose material reminded Ross of fluffy cloud. It was so airy and light with ruffles that it danced with each step and fluttered delicately above her long shapely legs with her tiny feet in red sandels. Her highlighted brown hair danced in long springy curls around her face and with the barest of make-up, her beautiful chocolate eyes and full kissable lips were enhanced.

Ross didn't know how he did it but suddenly he found himself standing in front of Laura and since she still had that beautiful smile on her face, he assumed he hadn't said anything totally stupid. He held out the hand with the coursage and offered it to her which she took it with a smile.

"Here let me help you with that. You look very pretty. I mean you look beautiful. Red looks good on you, very very good. You should wear it more often. Yup everyday cause red looks good on you, I think I already said that though. So I am going to stop talking now." Ross stuttered out as he tried many times to put the simple mixture of orchids and liliacs coursage on her wrist but his hands were shaking.

"Why thank you Mr Lynch. You look pretty handsome yourself. Very dashing and handsome. You should wear red more often too, it is a good color for you. Oh look at us, we match and we didn't even have to call each other beforehand. I guess we are so in-tuned with the other that we seem to know what the other is thinking huh?" Laura said in a flirty tone that she had no idea where her courage to do it came from but it made Ross blush a little so it's all good.

"Why don't you look extremely handsome Mr Ross? And aren't you two the most beautiful looking couple ever seen?. Awww and you guys match, that makes it even sweeter. Oh Dami, where's your camera? I need pictures of this adorable couple before they go off to the prom of a lifetime.

Oh come on Laura, don't be afraid, get close to Ross. And Ross, put your arms around Laura's waist. Oh come on, it is like you guys are afraid to be close which we know has never been a problem." Mrs Marano stated as she came into the hall, hand to her heart, practically cooing to Ross and Laura who were having trouble making eye contact with each other.

Eileen just shook her head. She knew that she was embarassing her daughter but Ross and Laura were just too adorable together for words that she couldn't help but coo and gush over them. Plus she really did want some memory shots of the couple but obviously she needed to move Ross and Laura into the positions she thought would really project their sweetness.

So she took Ross by the arm and guided his arms to hug Laura behind around the waist while Laura instinctively put her hands over his. This wasn't the best postition for them, even though they loved being in the other's arms ,Ross's arms were getting stiff from the uncomfortable angle they were at.

After the picture is taken, it was time for Ross to make his own poses, ones he would love to have a photographic memory of them for his room to gaze at morning, noon and night as well as his practice room on set. He put his arms around Laura's waist and she put her arms around his, their bodies pressed into the other.

It was like they had been hugging only to pull apart when they noticed the camera. Hugging for Ross and Laura came as natural as breathing. They didn't have to ask if the other person wanted or needed a they were both in the room, they were drawn together and into each other's arms. Whether they were sad, happy, overjoyed, scared or just being silly.

Speaking of being silly, Ross once again tried to make Laura smile and laugh that never failed to make his heart skip a beat then beat faster then humingbird's wings and make him smile from inside out. He did that by pulling out the "Cinderella" poses. One included him bending down on a knee and pretending to buckle the sandel on Laura's foot while she swooned, hands to her heart and gazed lovingly at him, though to be honest she always gazed at him with love.

Then continuing with the pattern, Ross scooped Laura up and humming "So This is Love" they pretended to be waltzing while staring deeply into each other's eyes smiling from ear to ear. After the picture had been taken, they just stood there in each other's arms smiling dumbly at the other, not noticing that Mrs Marano had taken another picture. She couldn't resist, her daughter and her Romeo together was way to adorable and sweet to ignore not to.

Eileen had to clear her throat cause even though she didn't want to, she knew Ross and Laura needed to get going cause the prom was about to start. It was a hilarious sight to witness the moment Ross and Laura came back to Earth; they both jumped a mile high and both turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Sorry sweethearts, I don't mean to interupt this magical moment but Cinderella and her Prince Charming have a ball to attend. So into the pumpkin your highnesses and let's go" Eileen said with a touch of motherly teasing while trying not to laugh as she gestured towards the door.

The school's cafeteria was decorated with streamers, balloons, red, pink and white lights and a banner that said "Romantic Couples". The tables were decorated with red, pink and white tablecloths with candles aglow on them, setting the room with a romantic glow. It was a nice set-up.

Ross and Laura felt like the luckiest people in the world. They were on the arm of the person they love in a world of other couples, some who had stopped talking to their friends or dates and stared at them when they had entered the room. They didn't even notice; tonight they were just normal 18 year olds, not stars on a TV show.

"Ladies, it is nice to meet you. Laura has told me a lot about you guys, don't worry all good things. It is nice to have a face to names of many hilarious and entertaining memories. I can't wait to hear more of your ladies' adventures and I will share some of the gang at the A&A studio tonight." Ross said with a smile at Laura's friends, wanting to be as friendly as he could to the people who he shared his sweetie with when she wasn't with him.

Dinner was steak, mashed potatoes so soft and fluffy that it practically slid down your throat, mixed vegatables and of course white\brown buns. It was delicious as well the conversation. Soon the table was filled with lots of laughter, joshing and teasing from everyone, so much that the other tables looked over at them with "what the heck are they talking about over there that is so funny?" looks ever so often.

When Ross got up to get Laura and himself a new drink, Laura's friends Lynn, Melissa, Eddie, Madison and Kayla (names of my cousins and my second cousin) turned towards Laura. They had lovesick glances on their faces complete with their chins propped onto their hands as they observed Laura's own lovesick and dreamy look on her face as she watched Ross from afar.

"Ross and you are so adorable and sweet together. I mean you could feel the love, care and utter devotion between you two like a strong electric current. Plus there is like no personal space between you two, not that you guys seem to mind. It just makes it easier for him to never ever take his eyes off you, even when someone else is speaking. He'll just look at you from the corner of his eye.

Girl, you are so so so lucky. Ross is definitelythe man of your dreams. It is like no one is around. All he sees, is interested is you and showing you he feels the same love you feel for him. You two together are like a scene from a romantic book. Dang woman, you are so lucky. I wish I had a guy that in love with me ." Melissa said after getting Laura's attention by tapping repeatedly her arm.

"Oh yes he is. From the first time I laid eyes on him. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with a sweetheart,caring, romantic, understanding, easy to be around and talk to and extremely handsome young man? Now I need to gather all my courage and take the final step to get the man of my dreams. Now shush, he is coming back", Laura said with stars in her eyes as she gushed about the man of her dreams.

After dinner, it was time to dance away the calories. Laura and Ross stayed at the table a little longer then her friends who instantly went to the dance floor with their dates to dance at the first beat of music. Laura shook her foot under the table while playing with her fingers trying to get the nerve to ask Ross to dance.

"M'lady may I have this dance?" Ross asked with a hand out for Laura which she gracefully took and was lead her onto the floor. She stood there for a couple of minutes trying to decide how the music was influencing her feet while Ross danced in front of her. He smiled at her attempts at dancing but not in a mean way.

"Here give me your hands. We will dance slowly together, bit by bit until you feel comfortable. There you go, just shuffle your feet a little bit, feel the bounce of the music and go with it." Ross said in a gentle voice as both Laura and he shuffled their feet, Laura's eyes focused on her feet.

When Laura got her moves down to a reasonable consistence, Ross was so proud of her that his smile grew even wider and he gathered her into his arms for a huge hug, their feet slowing down. This dance lesson gave Laura and Ross the same sparks, butterflies in the stomach, sweaty hands and lovesick smiles on their faces as during "Austin" and "Ally's" dance lessons.

The song suddenly turned slow and without leaving each other's arms, they just slowed down their footwork, matching their's steps fluidly without any misteps. They didn't want to get out of each other's arms, even if this wasn't exactly the usual slow dancing holds. All they cared about was that they were in the arms of the person they loved and were enjoying each second they were there.

Half-way through the song, Ross and Laura looked up into the other's faces, they were so close to the other that they could feel the warm and minty breath of the other and see deep into the other's souls through the other's eyes. While Ross was busy counting the freckles on Laura's nose, she was busy getting lost in the many dimensions of the different shades of brown and a bit of gold mixed in there.

" Come on." Ross said as he took one of Laura's hands which had been around his neck, holding it gently and eyes still locked onto hers like he was afraid she would disappear if he blinked or looked away. He was so focused on Laura that he almost went into the open cafeteria doors if Laura hadn't gently pulled him towards him, wrapping her tiny hand more securely into his in the process.

The night was magical, the stars were out, the fireflies were abuzz and the school's gazebo was surrounded by flowers, the same flowers that were fragently the air with its sweet scent. But what made it even more beautiful was that Ross and Laura were alone, walking hand in hand.

"I am having so much fun Ross. Then again when am I not having a fun when I am with you? You always bring the fun, no matter what, even if it is just talking and doing random stuff. I need to hang out with you more often." Laura said with a flirty smile as she took turns looking at the beautiful scenery around her and the handsome guy beside her.

"I am having a lot of fun too. I love hanging out with you too. Any time we can have together is a joy and treasured time that is very well spent. I look forward to "us" time and count down to the next day we can have time alone, even if it is only for a few minutes.

But I overheard you and your friends gushing about your dream man. So even though you with another guy where you give all your love makes me feel queasy and sad inside. If it makes you happy to be with that boy then I will brave my tears, fake a smile and let you be with him. Cause your happiness is my happiness." Ross said with a sad smile at the thought of this sweet night being over before it really began.

Laura couldn't help but smile at Ross's silliness. He actually thought there was another guy who could have captured & kept her attention and affections. Silly boy, I guess she wasn't as obvious about her love for him as people thought. He was the only guy she had on her mind 24\7 and had loved for the past 2 years and it was about time he knew that.

Laura threw her arms around Ross and kept repeating "you silly oblivious boy" over and over again. Ross, at first, didn't know how to respond to what Laura was doing and saying. But soon the warmth and butterflies in the tummy took him over until he didn't care about what Laura was doing, all he cared about was that he was getting snuggly Laura hugs.

"Oh I could kiss you, Ross Shor Lynch. All these years, everyone has told me I was so obvious about how I feel about you, that you could plainly see my heart on my sleeve and face but I guess they were wrong. In case you are still worried or clueless, you are the guy I was talking about this entire time.

You are always on my mind, whether we are together or not from the first day. If someone asked me who my soulmate and dream guy was, all I would do is point to you. That is the only way I can describe it. I haven't told you sooner because I was scared that there was no way you would feel the same way about me.

Plus I didn't want to lose our friendship. But these past few months have only proved to me that I was wrong, I am going on a limb here and say that you have fallen just as much in love with me as I have for you. " Laura said as she slowly pulled away. She stared deep into Ross's eyes to let him know not only with her words but also with her heart in her eyes that she was pouring her heart out to him.

Ross's response was to lean down and plant the most sweet, gentlest, romantic and sweet kiss that litterally poured out his heart to her. Since this was Ross and Laura's first kiss, he wanted it to be perfect, like the kisses featured in every romance novel and movie that girls gush and dream about having in their lives.

He didn't have to worry. A second after Ross started to kiss her, Laura kissed back with the same intensity of love, sweetness and from the heart as he did. It was like a scene from a movie; Ross and Laura standing in the loving arms of the person they love kissing like they have dreamed about since the day their eyes met.

Unfortunately, there was a little thing called air. So even though Ross and Laura wished they could kiss all night, they had to pull back so they were practically nose to nose. But a huge ear to ear smile was plastered onto their faces and the words "I love you" were out in the air between them so no words really needed to be said.

The doors to the cafeteria were open to let in the floral spring air inside so Ross and Laura could still hear the music. Good thing there was a slow song playing, that way Ross and Laura didn't have to leave the other's arms, only a crowbar could do that. So they just shuffled slowly in a circle, Laura's head on Ross's chest and his head on hers whispering the lyrics to the song in his ear like he was the artist who wrote the song especially for her.

Laura just snuggled deeper into Ross's arms and listened to the man of her dreams whispering sweet and romantic words into her ear. She was feeling sparks and warmth go straight to her heart each time his lips met the crown of her head. _OMG this night is even more romantic, sweeter and magical then i ever could have imagined or dreamed of. If i am dreaming, please no one wake me up. I want to capture as many moments of this night as I can and then have it on replay in my mind._

For the fast songs, Ross and Laura held hands and moved to the beat or to really let loose and had some fun, Ross would swing Laura side to side and moved his feet and body in random and silly moves (think of Austin&Ally's first dance in "Writers&Rockers). His heart flew higher then the clouds when her meloudious laughter and smile that put the sun to shame shone out.

Sooner then both Ross and Laura wanted ot realized, they heard Mrs Millian, the principal say: "Ok ladies and gentlemen. Now is the time that everyone has been waiting for; time to crown our Prom King and Queen. Drumroll please" (drumroll sounds off). Ross and Laura went into the school and stood outside the cafe, waiting for the results before going back outside for some more alone time.

"Your King is... Patrick Grady. (huge applause as one of the most popular guys high fives his buddies then swaggers up to the stage, blowing kisses to the girls and giving the guys peace signs). Your Queen is... Breanna St Claire (high pitched squeals and screams could be heard over the roar of applause, then a scantily dressed girl saunters up to the stage on her silleto heels that made her almost trip many times)

" I am sorry you didn't win. You are a Queen to me. The Queen of my world, my universe and life. You will always be my Queen just like I am your King of RauraLand, the most wonderful kingdom on Earth. Then again, it is a good thing you didn't win, I don't want to share my Laura with anyone, even if it is only one silly dance." Ross whispered in Laura's ear while he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the scent of the woman he loves.

"Awwwww just when I thought you couldn't get anymore romantic and sweet then you have been all night. But that was sweet and adorable; you dream of your own world, though I love the idea of me being a Queen with my very own Prince Charming or should I say King Charming. I want to hear more of this kingdom of ours." Laura said after turning around in Ross's arms, smiling lovingly at him and gave him a kiss on the check, relishing in the fact that she could finally kiss Ross.

"Well of course, My Queen needs to know the place where she reigns over with a fair, kind, caring, understanding and patient hand. I will tell you as we wait for the fair maiden's mom to come and get us even though i never ever this night to end." Ross said after planting multiple kisses on her lips in between words then holding out his hand to Laura which she took with a huge smile.

When Mrs Marano came, she didn't even have to ask how the night went. Ross and Laura's mile wide smiles as well as them not even letting go of their hands getting into the car or doing up their seatbelts. So she just drove while inwardly celebrating the fact that her baby girl finally has her dream man as her boyfriend while sutbly glancing in the mirror to witness the loving glances between Laura and Ross.

When they got back to the house, she couldn't resist watching out the window as Laura and Ross said goodbye, squealing when she saw the sweet kisses and hugs shared between them. After Ross left, Laura came back in with a love dazed look on her face and another ear to ear smile. She didn't even register her mother was in the room,as she half walked half floated upstairs to her room.

When the door was closed, Laura half slid and half fell to the floor, sighed happily then squealed complete with kicking of her feet like the fangirl she was when it came to Ross and her. Then after that little fangirl session, she got off the floor, bounced and skipped to her bed and collapsed against it, daydreaming about each and every one of the sweet, romantic and tender moments Ross and she shared.

While still lying down, she reached under her pillow for her diary and poured her heart and soul into her entry, hands flying as she wrote. It took two and a half pages but soon enough all her love was there in the pages. She would re-read over and over again when she was thinking that what she went through tonight was all a wonderful dream or wanted to remember one of the best nights of her life. _Now to call Raini and tell her that Raura is here and is forever. _


End file.
